Find the number of ordered pairs $(a,b)$ of complex numbers such that
\[a^3 b^5 = a^7 b^2 = 1.\]
Explanation: From the equation $a^3 b^5 = 1,$ $a^6 b^{10} = 1.$  From the equation $a^7 b^2 = 1,$ $a^{35} b^{10} = 1.$  Dividing these equations, we get
\[a^{29} = 1.\]Therefore, $a$ must be a 29th root of unity.

From the equation $a^7 b^2 = 1,$ $a^{14} b^4 = 1.$  Hence,
\[\frac{a^3 b^5}{a^{14} b^4} = 1.\]This leads to $b = a^{11}.$

Conversely, if $a$ is a 29th root of unity, and $b = a^{11},$ then
\begin{align*}
a^3 b^5 &= a^3 (a^{11})^5 = a^{58} = 1, \\
a^7 b^2 &= a^7 (a^{11})^2 = a^{29} = 1.
\end{align*}Therefore, the solutions $(a,b)$ are of the form $(\omega, \omega^{11}),$ where $\omega$ is a 29th root of unity, giving us $\boxed{29}$ solutions.